


Aphrodite

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [28]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: A Soft Butch and Her High Femme Girlfriend, Cassandra Can't Believe She's Real, Elsa is Too Damn Gorgeous, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Cassandra sees Elsa one morning and says something that catches both women by surprise.





	Aphrodite

“What did you call me?”

Cassandra suddenly found her face getting hot, and she was certain it was from the blush rising up her neck and into her cheeks. She couldn’t believe it had slipped past her lips; she thought the word was quiet enough that Elsa would not hear it.

But she did. And now Elsa was standing there, in her bathrobe and with a look of shock and curiosity on her face.

Maybe Cassandra was still too tired. She had just rolled out of bed after all.

“Uh… I… just ignore me…” she tried to deflect as she leaned against the counter for support.

“No, say it again. I want to know what you called me.”

Damn.

She wasn’t getting out of this one. Elsa set the mug down and folded her arms in front of her chest. And when she arched her eyebrow, Cassandra cracked.

“Aphrodite.”

A pause.

“You… you called me… Aphrodite?” Elsa asked, her expression shifting back to surprised.

“Yes,” Cassandra mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

“Why?”

Cassandra bit her lip as she pondered how to respond. Where to begin? The answer was obvious to her, but she knew her girlfriend well enough by now to know that such truth was not readily evident. Elsa was a victim of her own mind, full of self-doubt and worry. And yet…

“Because you… are the most beautiful woman in the world,” Cassandra said, raising her head as she dared to focus on those brilliant sapphire blue eyes. “Elsa, I don’t mean it as a sappy romantic thing. You are so unbelievably, unrealistically gorgeous that I… I swear you must be a gift from the heavens. Or a goddess in the flesh. How else can you explain having such incredible powers matched with breathtaking beauty? I just walked into the kitchen like any morning and I see you standing there, the sun lighting up your hair, the soft smile as you inhaled the scent of your tea. I mean, it’s like…”

Elsa waited for her to finish, too stunned to answer anyhow.

“…it’s like I’m seeing you for the first time. Like you stepped down from heaven and I don’t deserve to be in the presence of such an ethereal creature. Like… I don’t deserve a woman like you.”

Admittedly, it was easy to say that. Cassandra was, after all, dressed in a tank top and shorts - not exactly the picture of divine beauty. But she truly felt unworthy some days for having Elsa in her life, as if she could never have what it takes to be with such a magnificent woman.

Now Elsa was blushing, but she was smiling softly as she took in everything her girlfriend just said. Moving around to her, Elsa brushed Cassandra’s arm aside as she slid into her lap.

“I want you, Cassandra. In every way. You make me feel safe and wanted and loved. And… thank you for saying those things. It means more than you can ever imagine to know that I leave such an impression on you.”

Cassandra smiled sheepishly as she cuddled Elsa close. “It’s true.”

“I know,” Elsa replied before kissing her softly. Threading her arms around Cassandra’s neck, she added, “And this goddess - this Aphrodite, as you put it - is so grateful for a noble warrior like you.”


End file.
